


Tony Bark

by thigmotaxis



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thigmotaxis/pseuds/thigmotaxis
Summary: Merry Christmas, Speranza!





	Tony Bark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scenes From A Marriage: Mailbag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916457) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> I just KNEW Alby would be illustrating that puppy, but I just unpacked a sketchbook and some colored pencils, so in the spirit of TWO CAKES...

[](https://imgur.com/rup6lzI)

**Author's Note:**

> (I confess I leaned hard on the retriever portion of this puppy's speculated heritage, for reasons entirely unrelated to my own retriever mix dog *cough*, but I like to imagine that one unsupervised elevator ride is all the time it took for the chewing to begin...)


End file.
